


Checkmate

by hanorganaas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Natasha, Character Study, Dangerous Situations, Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic, Natasha's gots a plan, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh god, she is going to be his executioner, and the thought of that was more frightening than death itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> So the lovely Kaige68 wrote three lovely fics for my weekend challenge and asked for Clint and Natasha as a reward! Enjoy.

Clint Barton stands firm and tall, even after the men Natasha, used to work for the beat him to the point where he tasted mettalic taste of blood in his mouth.If he knew their mission to take down the fuckers who turned Natasha into this stone hearted killer she used to be would end disasterously, he probably would have said no. Especially since the bastards triggered her to go back to her old violent self and betray him. That hurt more than the beatings....after all they been through it was disregarded in the back of her mind like it never happened.

He cranes his head to see what they are they speaking about. Something in Russian, the hearing aids are so shot from the torture he could barely hear even if could translate it.

But finally two words reach his ears.

“Kill him,” One of the men says in Russian.

He straightens up as far as the binds that held his hands abouve his head and to the pole, allowed him to as Natasha walks over with a thick and long blade. 

Oh god, she is going to be his executioner, and the thought of that was more frightening than death itself.

He feels the cold blade against his neck. He stiffens. At least she has some humanity left to make his death as quick as painless as humanly possible.

But not without saying one last thing.

“Nat before you kill me I thought you should know,” Clint says he wasn't good with the romantics, and the usual nasuating emotional feelings, but they often said that happens when one knows they are about to die, “not that it matters now....I loved you....I always did. I know it means nothing to you know just when you get back to...being you....just know that okay.....I'm sorry it had to end this way.”

The words seem to mean nothing to her. With her same stoic face she leans forward, lips only a breath away.

“I'm sorry too,” She finally says.

Clint closes his eyes and prepares himself for death, waiting for that cool steel blade to slide quickly across his throat. It never comes. Instead he feels Natasha's lips against his. He opens his eyes and sees Natasha slightly smirking against her lips.

Son of a bitch, she had fooled them into thinking she was still brainwashed all along to get their guard down. Clever, clever girl. He slightly feels like a fool for doubting her when he knew she has grown a lot since joining S.H.I.E.L.D

“I am going to count to three and then cut you loose,” Natasha whispers against his lips, “when I do I'll distract them while you go get your bows....ready.”

Clint nods his head slightly, still pretending to be the helpless S.H.I.E.L.D agent who was about to die. 

“If this doesn't work-” He whispers.

“Clint-”

“Those words....I meant every word of them.” 

Natasha's smiles a little brighter, eyes shimmering just the way he likes it. 

“I know,” She says slightly nuzzling her nose against his as some form of reassurance, “I knew for a long time.”

Clint smiles a little as she pulls her head back. There is a long pause between them.

“Ready,” She says. Clint's determined grin tells her answer. _”1....2.....THREE!_

And the attack is set into motion.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Deserter's Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858800) by [enigma731](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma731/pseuds/enigma731)




End file.
